


«Алая ведьма»

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Все началось с дождя и кофе и закончилось Рождеством.





	«Алая ведьма»

**Author's Note:**

> Они сами)))

* * *

— Ты сегодня работаешь. — Высокий женский голос, казалось, ввинчивался в мозг, причиняя неописуемые страдания.

— Кто сказал? — Тони с трудом открыл один глаз и попытался возмутиться.

— Я сказала. Ты сегодня работаешь в вечернюю смену, я уже обо всем договорилась. — Ванда, мило улыбаясь, протянула ему стакан воды и таблетку аспирина. Младшие сестры — зло, даже когда они кузины, но и от них бывает польза.

— А если я не хочу? — Тони принял условно вертикальное положение, завернувшись в одеяло.

— Хочешь, просто сам еще об этом не знаешь. — Когда кузина — ведьма, сложно найти контраргументы. — Я тебя когда-нибудь обманывала? — Под скептическим взглядом Ванда даже немного смутилась. — Вот не надо, в тот раз я разговаривала не с тобой, не надо было подслушивать!

Логично. Тони тяжело вздохнул и попытался изобразить просящий взгляд.

— Может, завтра? — Как жаль, что ему уже далеко не пять, тогда это был безотказный прием.

— Нет, сегодня. Все, я ушла, а ты приводи себя в порядок и собирайся — до смены осталось всего шесть часов, вечером зайду — проверю.

С этими словами кузина испарилась из квартиры, хлопнув напоследок дверью. Традиционно последнее слово осталось за ней. Как в анекдоте про то, что «Каждая следующая фраза считается началом нового спора».

* * *

— И не надо за мной ходить! — Стив вылетел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью. Обычно он вел себя куда сдержаннее, но сегодня его друзья откровенно перегнули палку.

Возможно, он бы не отреагировал настолько резко, но все сошлось одно к одному: несданный зачет, выговор от преподавателя, отсутствие вдохновения и… очередная попытка друзей наладить его личную жизнь. Само по себе это было не страшно, но изобретательность Наташи и энтузиазм Баки превращали процесс в кромешный ужас. Например, сегодня они пригласили в гости балерин из параллельного потока. Десять незнакомых девушек в маленькой квартирке, которую они снимали на четверых. И все они так на него смотрели… Бррр…

Стива передернуло от воспоминаний. Теперь он точно знал, как чувствует себя рождественская индейка в центре праздничного стола.

Хорошо, что Клинт в этом не участвовал — с его способностью случайно превращать происходящее в театр абсурда Стиву бы осталось пойти и повеситься. От стыда и безысходности. Потому что переезд бы не спас — друзья достали бы его и в соседней галактике. Они талантливые.

Идти было, в общем-то, некуда, поэтому Стив решил просто погулять по центру и проветрить голову — вдруг поможет? Выбегая из дома, он автоматически захватил с этажерки в коридоре папку с бумагой и карандашами. Кажется, это был знак: даже в состоянии крайнего расстройства подсознание требовало творчества. Осталось только найти вдохновение.

* * *

Как это ни странно, но в кофейне «Алая ведьма» Тони оказался вовремя. Начальник, конечно, не опаздывает, а задерживается, но он старался себе такого не позволять: один раз расслабишься, потом это войдет в привычку, и как результат — репутация испорчена.

— Всем отличного вечера и удачной работы, да благословят нас кофейные боги! — Вечерняя смена разошлась по своим рабочим местам, предвкушая интересное завершение дня: когда хозяин кофейни брался лично готовить кофе, скучно не бывало никому. Складывалось такое ощущение, что когда Тони вставал за стойку, где-то включался магнит, который притягивал необычных и интересных личностей, многие из которых впоследствии становились постоянными клиентами заведения.

Сегодняшний вечер, однако, обещал стать исключением из правил: на улице собирался дождь, и редкие прохожие старались как можно быстрее добраться до дома, минуя переулок, в котором был спрятан вход. Не самое удачное решение с маркетинговой точки зрения, но так получилось.

— Скучно. Интересно, что Ванда имела в виду, когда настаивала, что я должен выйти на работу именно сегодня? — Тони заварил себе эспрессо и поудобнее устроился на высоком стуле. — Может, это месть за испорченное платье? Так я вроде извинился… — Когда кто-то разговаривает сам с собой, это странно, но почему бы и не побеседовать с умным человеком?

За окном начался дождь, становясь постепенно все сильнее.

— Кошмарная погода! — Тони искренне надеялся, что к закрытию дождь закончится, иначе ему придется вызывать такси: зонтик был потерян полгода назад, а руки купить новый все не доходили.

Внезапно раздался перезвон дверных колокольчиков, и в кофейню вошел высокий блондин с голубыми глазами и немного растерянным взглядом. Без зонтика.

— Добрый вечер. — Голос у этой мечты фетишиста был соответствующий.

— Добро пожаловать в «Алую ведьму»! Вы у нас впервые? — Кажется, Ванда действительно не ошиблась: сегодня был определенно удачный день для работы.

* * *

Может ли отвратительный день стать еще хуже? Может! Стив в этом ни разу не сомневался. В его жизни все происходило с размахом: дружба — до гроба, болезнь — до реанимации, изменения — чтобы себя в зеркале узнавать через раз. Почему с неприятностями должно было быть иначе?

Начинающийся дождь вполне соответствовал общему безысходно-депрессивному настроению. Стоило бы вернуться домой, чтобы не простыть, но там его ждали для очередной беседы, призванной открыть ему глаза на проблемы с самооценкой и донести необходимость активного взаимодействия с окружающим миром. Надоело.

Стив огляделся, пытаясь найти, где можно переждать ближайшую пару часов. К сожалению, в этом районе он ни разу не был, а потому сориентироваться сразу не получилось. На глаза попался какой-то подозрительного вида бар, но с алкоголем у Стива отношения были еще хуже, чем с девушками, так что этот вариант отпадал.

Оставалось идти вперед и надеяться на удачу, но это становилось тем сложнее, чем больше усиливался дождь. Еще минут пятнадцать в том же духе, и можно будет не торопиться: при таком ливне папка, которую он попытался использовать в качестве зонта, уже не спасала.

Свернув наугад в какой-то переулок, Стив внезапно оказался перед входом в небольшую кофейню.

— «Алая ведьма»? — Название было странное, но хотелось уже зайти в какое-нибудь светлое, теплое, а главное, сухое помещение.

Толкнув дверь, он шагнул внутрь под мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков.

— Добрый вечер. — Баки почему-то утверждал, что тотальная вежливость до добра не доведет, но Стив был с ним не согласен.

Надо было, наверное, сказать что-то еще, но говорить не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, только спрятаться в какой-нибудь темный угол и страдать в одиночестве. Нетипичное состояние: он ведь всегда старался искать во всем положительные стороны. Кажется, у него что-то спросили.

— Д-да. — Стив постарался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на собеседнике, который как-то очень радостно ему улыбался. Подозрительно… Возникло желание пойти побиться головой о стену: докатился, уже даже вежливые улыбки незнакомых людей вызывают подозрения. Это все стресс. Стресс и паранойя, обострившаяся от общения с друзьями.

* * *

Воплощенная мечта Тони выглядела слегка замученно, оглядывалась слегка затравленно и, судя по печальным глазам, прослушала вопрос. Ладно, попробуем еще раз.

— Я уверен, вам у нас понравится! — Главное — пригасить энтузиазм и ни в коем случае не давить, а то сбежит еще. — Давайте покажу, где здесь самые уютные места?

— Спасибо… — Кажется, он смущается, какая прелесть.

Тони постарался умиляться не так явно, но получилось не очень, судя по тому, что у незнакомого пока гостя покраснели уши. Кстати, про знакомство…

— Меня зовут Тони. — Окинуть взглядом зал и понять, какой из столиков лучше предложить, было делом пары секунд. — Я обещаю, что сегодня вы попробуете самый вкусный кофе в этом городе: никто в окрестностях не варит кофе лучше, чем я! — Сам себя не похвалишь, никто тебя не похвалит.

Скромность же тем более украшает людей: Тони был уверен, что он лучший бариста не то что в городе — в стране, если не на континенте. Вообще, будь его воля, он усадил бы парня где-нибудь недалеко от своего рабочего места, но это был бы почти центр зала — не лучшая идея.

— Думаю, здесь вам будет удобно. — Тони остановился возле одного из столиков в углу зала, недалеко от камина. Благодаря стоящей неподалеку этажерке с цветами, как бы отделяющей его от остального зала, создавалось ощущение некоторой уединенности.

—Да, замечательно. — Робкая улыбка осветила лицо блондина. — Я Стив, — Он протянул руку.

— Очень приятно. — Пожать руку и не растечься восхищенной лужицей? Тони сможет, у него железная сила воли.

А официанток, хихикающих на другом конце зала, он потом отправит к Ванде на стажировку — пусть учатся держать лицо в любых ситуациях, кузина не откажет. У него тут любовь с первого взгляда, а они портят всю атмосферу… Ай, да ну их, он сегодня будет прекрасен и великодушен.

— Будете сразу заказывать или принести вам нашу кофейную карту? — Хотелось сделать что-нибудь хорошее и доброе, осталось придумать, что и как.

— Капучино, если можно, а карту я посмотрю в следующий раз. — Он придет сюда снова, счастье есть!

— Конечно, можно! — Мужественно удержав при себе комментарий про «тебе можно все», Тони улыбнулся еще ослепительнее, чем до этого, и отправился творить кофейную магию. Кузина — ведьма, чем он хуже?

* * *

Стив проводил взглядом Тони, который воодушевленно унесся в сторону стойки с кофейными принадлежностями. Здорово, когда человек так любит свою работу.

Пристроив папку на краю столика, Стив стянул мокрую кофту, повесив ее на спинку стула. Хорошо, что футболка была только слегка влажная — есть шанс, что к моменту, когда ему нужно будет уходить, вещи успеют высохнуть.

Удобно устроившись лицом к залу, он внимательно оглядел помещение. Кофейня вполне соответствовала своему названию: на столиках стояли живые цветы и подсвечники в виде стеклянных сосудов причудливых форм, на стенах висели фантастические пейзажи, а стойка, за которой священнодействовал бариста, вызывала ассоциации с лабораторией алхимика. По крайней мере, та ее часть, которая была видна с этого места.

В камине горел живой огонь, отчего в помещении иногда мелькали причудливые тени. Сейчас было еще достаточно светло, несмотря на тучи за окнами, но Стив мог представить, насколько волшебная атмосфера должна была царить здесь по вечерам.

Он вытащил из папки карандаш и снова улыбнулся. Как ни странно, но за последние пятнадцать минут настроение поднялось с отметки «редкостно омерзительное» до «может, все еще образуется». И Тони надо будет нарисовать. Обязательно.

Вообще парни Стиву нравились больше, чем девушки, но сказать об этом Наташе? Не в этой жизни. У нее точно где-то есть готовый список достойных кандидатур, а ему хочется хоть какой-то романтики и самостоятельности.

— Кофе. — Тони появился рядом тихо, как призрак, и поставил на столик большую и красивую чашку. — Надеюсь, вам понравится!

— Спасибо! — Стив почувствовал, как снова краснеет под чужим взглядом, хотя вроде бы ничего такого не происходило.

Словно ощутив чужую неловкость, бариста тепло улыбнулся и удалился, тем более что в кофейню зашла еще одна гостья.

Заглянув в кружку, Стив понял, что горячо становится не только ушам, но и шее: с пышной кофейной пены ему улыбалось лучистое солнышко.

* * *

Ванда пришла как нельзя кстати. Тони нужно было срочно отвлечься, чтобы не залипать на краснеющем Стиве и не смущать персонал неадекватным поведением.

— Гляжу, ты прямо светишься. — Кузина устроилась на высоком стуле рядом со стойкой. — Поделишься радостью?

— Я влюбился! — Тони широко улыбнулся. — С первого взгляда, напрочь… — С собой он всегда был честен, как и с единственным пока близким человеком.

— Неожиданно. — Ванда выглядела слегка удивленно. — Уверен?

— Абсолютно! — Уж в своих чувствах он разбирался. — Это моя вторая великая любовь! — Первой в его жизни была любовь к кофе, к счастью — взаимная.

— Тогда я рада. Сделаешь мне латте в честь этого события?

— За счет заведения! — Улыбнувшись, Тони поставил на стол любимую чашку сестры.

И нет, ведьма на метле, воплощенная искусством латте арт, не была намеком. Это была констатация факта.

Оставалось надеяться, что в дальнейшие события Ванда вмешиваться не будет, а то очень уж у нее иногда были специфические взгляды на Тони вообще и на его счастье в частности. Причем возмущаться и доказывать что-то было бесполезно — когда ей было надо, кузина становилась воплощением принципа жизни носорога с плохим зрением: «При его размерах — это не его проблемы». Была такая милая девочка, но что выросло, то выросло.

Тони украдкой посмотрел в сторону столика, за которым сидел Стив; тот задумчиво что-то рисовал на салфетках, явно пребывая не здесь. Может, ему бумаги нормальной принести из офиса? Хотя нет, зачем мешать человеку наслаждаться кофе и тишиной? Лучше потом у него номер телефона попросить.

Внезапно у Тони зазвонил мобильный. Выяснилось, что у одного из поставщиков возникли какие-то сложности с документацией. Пришлось отправиться в кабинет, чтобы найти договор, по которому возникли вопросы; пока нашел, пока выяснили в чем проблема, пока нашли решение… К тому моменту, когда Тони вернулся в зал, из посетителей там оставалась только Ванда.

— Спокойно. — Он даже не успел расстроиться. — Этот милый мальчик сказал, что обязательно зайдет еще… Завтра вечером.

Тони помолчал, обдумывая сказанное. Где-то здесь определенно был подвох.  
— Выйдешь завтра на смену? — А вот и он: кузина свято верила в волшебную силу трудотерапии.

— Конечно! — Ради продолжения знакомства со Стивом Тони был готов и не на такие жертвы.

* * *

В сторону дома Стив шел в приподнятом настроении. Было немного жаль, что не получилось попрощаться с Тони, но милая девушка возле стойки сказала, что завтра он тоже работает.

Чем не повод зайти в кофейню еще раз? Главное, чтобы друзья следом не увязались: Стиву пока не хотелось делиться новым местом, тем более что вдохновение вернулось. Он слегка смутился, вспомнив, что извел все салфетки на столе. И забрал с собой. Наверное, нужно будет извиниться. Стив прижал папку к груди и улыбнулся.

На удивление, за все это время ему ни разу не позвонили ни Баки, ни Наташа. Возможно, у его друзей проснулась совесть? Хотя маловероятно. Клинт, правда, тоже не звонил. А вот это странно: тот обычно выступал посредником и гарантом в процессе переговоров и примирения.

Стив задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, куда положил телефон. Внезапно он осознал, что телефон лежал на столе в его комнате, а туда он перед тем, как покинуть квартиру, не заходил. Ужас сложившейся ситуации доходил до Стива медленно, но верно.

Друзья порой относились к нему как к неразумному младенцу, особенно когда он расстраивался из-за незначительных, по их мнению, мелочей. Это означало, что дозвониться они до него точно пытались, и скорее всего, не по разу. Если он не выключил беззвучный режим, что вполне вероятно, это значит, его друзья не в курсе, что телефон забыт дома. С учетом того, что он не отвечал даже Клинту, все они, скорее всего, уверены, что Стив нашел себе неприятностей, и теперь переживают и обзванивают больницы и на всякий случай полицейские участки.

Желание возвращаться домой пропало, как его и не было. Несмотря на это, Стив повернул в нужном направлении: он всегда смотрел в лицо опасности и отвечал за свои поступки.

* * *

К новому дню Тони готовился как к полноценным боевым действиям: он с вечера отключил звук на телефоне, чтобы его никто не отвлекал, сделал рассылку по деловым контактам о том, что завтра будет смертельно занят и никому не доступен, и лег спать до того, как часы показали полночь.

Последнее было явным подвигом во имя любви, если вспомнить, что Тони был откровенной совой и в обычном режиме ложился спать не раньше двух, а то и трех часов ночи. Исключение составляли дни, когда он должен был куда-то утром ехать или сопровождать Ванду на собрания ее собратьев по ремеслу — мероприятия, проводимые вопреки здравому смыслу в первой половине дня: все маги и ведьмы в этом городе были гребаными жаворонками.

Как ни странно, уснул Тони сразу и проснулся сам за пять минут до звонка будильника. Он решил, что это от волнения. Других причин, по которым он мог бы проснуться без пятнадцати восемь утра, в голову не приходило. Более того, он не просто проснулся, он встал и пошел приводить себя в порядок: времени было не так много, как хотелось бы, а дел — более чем достаточно.

Перед тем, как выходить на смену, Тони, помимо прочего, предстояло зайти в гадальный салон «Сила разума» и выслушать все, что кузина посчитает нужным ему сказать. Вчера он проводил ее до дома, но толком поговорить не получилось — он был весь в своих мыслях и мечтах, сегодня предстояло за это заплатить прослушиванием лекции об отношениях в стиле «держи себя в руках, чтобы ничего не испортить, Тони». Не то чтобы Ванда в него не верила, просто заботу она проявляла своеобразно.

* * *

Все прошло не так плохо, как Стив ожидал: Баки и Наташа чувствовали легкую тень вины за свою инициативу с балеринами, так что на тему его безответственности рассуждали всего минут двадцать. После того, как убедились, что он цел и невредим.

По окончании воспитательных мероприятий Стив был отпущен с миром в свою комнату, где в очередной раз убедился в том, что логика и его друзья — вещи, конечно, совместимые, но не всегда. Телефон лежал там, где был оставлен, и на нем было два десятка пропущенных звонков и почти тридцать смс разной степени эмоциональности. Последняя принадлежала Баки: «Мелкий, если ты жив, я тебя сам убью. Вернись домой, а?». Стив хмыкнул — после таких заявлений только домой и возвращаться.

Внезапно дверь открылась, и в комнату, не утруждая себя стуком, вошел Клинт с миской умопомрачительно ароматного печенья. Зато сразу стало понятно, почему он в воспитательной беседе не участвовал: по его мнению, выпечка требовала внимания и полной самоотдачи.

— Привет борцам против тирании и за свободу от насилия! Жив? — Бартон был само воплощение позитива.

— Физически жив, но морально уничтожен — так им и передай! — Стив улыбнулся. — Я честно не нарочно, сильно волновались? — Совесть все-таки грызла, хотя особой вины за ним не было.

— Не переживай, им полезно! — Клинт уселся рядом со Стивом на кровать. — Скушай печеньице! — Если угощают вкусным, отказаться, конечно, можно, но нужно ли? — Хорошо провел вечер?

— Невероятно! — Улыбка Стива стала немного мечтательной, и он невольно бросил взгляд на папку с набросками, которую пристроил на подоконнике. — Я нашел потрясающее место. Потом как-нибудь покажу. — Он захрустел печеньем. Если бы Бартон вербовал на темную сторону силы, Стив записался бы первым — ради таких печенек можно было и отказаться от образа рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.

— Буду ждать. — Клинт встал, поставил миску на стол и двинутся к двери. — Пойду я, а то у меня там еще Барнс не кормленный, а это опасно. Ночи тебе! — Махнув на прощание рукой, он вышел из комнаты.

— Ночи. — Стив вздохнул, покосился на печенье и героическим усилием воли начал готовиться ко сну: завтра ему предстоял длинный день.

* * *

Гадательный салон «Сила разума» был расположен на самой «мистической» улице города в окружении готических баров, оккультных лавочек и других заведений подобного рода. Говаривали, что некоторые несознательные личности предлагали снести улицу, освятить место и построить тут что-нибудь богоугодное, но власти, к счастью, обладали толикой здравого смысла и потому от одной из самых ярких туристических достопримечательностей избавляться не спешили.

Тони тут все знали и принимали за своего, поэтому путь до заведения кузины занял в три раза больше времени, чем мог бы: пока со всеми поздороваешься, пока попрощаешься… Но Тони это предусмотрел и в своем расписании учел, так что сильно не переживал.

— Привет работникам магического фронта! — Погода была хорошая, настроение отличное, теперь, главное, по голове было не получить за разрушение атмосферы таинственности.

— И тебе не скучать, труженик турки и кофемолки! — Посетителей пока не было, так что Ванда великодушно простила непутевого кузена и рукоприкладством заниматься не стала, но пометку «отомстить позже» явно мысленно сделала.

— Ты хотела поговорить? — Тони со всеми удобствами устроился на стуле для посетителей. — Что сегодня в меню? Чай, кофе или будем мучиться со свечами и картами? — Интересно, он когда-нибудь научится сначала думать, а потом говорить? Сейчас его сглазят, и в ближайший месяц на алкоголь будет противно даже смотреть — плавали, знаем.

— Сегодня у нас какао и дружеская беседа, а все остальное как-нибудь потом. — Кузина дружелюбно оскалилась. — Будет тебе и чай, и кофе, и прочие тридцать три удовольствия… — Может, стоило перед походом сюда в церковь зайти, взять себе амулет от нечистой силы? Вещь, скорее всего, бесполезная, но мало ли что?

— Какао — значит, какао. — Не можешь предотвратить — возглавь. — Говорить будем за жизнь вообще или ударимся в частности?

— В частности. Поговорим об искренних чувствах, взаимном уважении и вреде неуемного энтузиазма. — Возглавить не получилось, нужен был не амулет от нечистой силы, а шапочка из фольги. — А еще обсудим следующий благотворительный вечер, на который ты должен явиться. — Ванда пристально посмотрела на Тони.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь. — Это будут долгие, очень долгие полтора часа.

* * *

Стив проснулся бодрым и полным сил. За окном занимался рассвет, и все остальные обитатели квартиры еще спали. Быстро одевшись, он отправился на ежедневную утреннюю пробежку, которая, помимо прочего, помогала спокойно обдумать планы на день.

Сегодня была его очередь готовить завтрак, а это значило, что надо было на пути домой завернуть в супермаркет и купить кленовый сироп к блинчикам. Много сиропа. И мед для Наташи. Днем стоило посетить институт: договориться с профессором о пересдаче и получить список заданий для практики, а если повезет — начать над полученными заданиями работу. Ну, и вечером… Стив прибавил скорости. Вечером нужно снова сходить в ту кофейню. Ведь там так хорошо рисуется… Про сироп и мед он не забыл чудом.

Уже после душа, стоя на кухне и замешивая тесто для блинчиков, Стив задумался о том, стоит ли посвящать друзей в свои планы на конец дня, особенно на фоне вчерашней истории с телефоном. Скорее всего, стоит — с них станется проследить за ним, а этого хотелось бы избежать. Нет, он их, безусловно, любил, но и иметь хоть какое-то личное пространство тоже было бы неплохо.

Тем временем обитатели квартиры начали сползаться на запах кофе и первых блинчиков. Зрелище было умилительное: полусонная Наташа в пижаме с пушистыми паучками рассеянно улыбалась, глядя в окно, Клинт пытался использовать плечо Баки в качестве подушки, чтобы досмотреть последний сон, а Баки хмуро гипнотизировал кофеварку.

В который раз пожалев, что у него нет под рукой фотоаппарата или хотя бы карандаша — такая картина пропадает, Стив торжественно водрузил на стол блюдо с блинчиками и не менее торжественно поставил рядом с ним три кружки с черным кофе и одну, в которой кофе был щедро разбавлен молоком — для Клинта.

После завтрака, когда все были уже в состоянии адекватно воспринимать действительность, Стив сообщил друзьям, что вечером хочет зайти в кофейню, которую нашел вчера, и на ужин его можно не ждать. На удивление, вопросов не последовало.

Улыбаясь, Стив пошел в свою комнату собираться. Взглядов, которыми обменялись Наташа и Баки за его спиной он, к счастью, не заметил.

* * *

После разговора с Вандой голова у Тони была квадратная. Или треугольная. Обе фигуры одинаково плохо сочетались с традиционной округлой формой черепа. Нельзя сказать, что кузина была неправа, выедая ему мозг кофейной ложечкой, но можно же было сделать это как-то мягче, нежнее? Хотя о чем это он? Конечно, нельзя.

Количество появившихся тем для размышления вдохновляло на подвиги на ниве познания мира и самого себя. Стив, безусловно, не похож на парней, с которыми Тони иногда доводилось иметь дело. Следовательно, для завоевания доверия действовать нужно каким-то отличным от традиционных схем способом. Осталось решить, каким.

Ванда предложила начать с разговоров об увлечениях и творчестве и ни в коем случае не давить. Хм, как вариант, можно не просить номер телефона, а оставить свой, надо только придумать какой-нибудь ненавязчивый способ. Но время на это еще будет, а пока нужно дойти до кофейни и отпустить утреннюю смену с миром и чаевыми. Сказано — сделано.

Устроившись поудобнее в ожидании посетителей, Тони позволил себе помечтать о том, что наступающее через месяц Рождество он проведет не один. И следующее за ним тоже. Кажется, он превращался в сопливую старшеклассницу, но и в этом можно было найти свои плюсы.

Когда на улице сгустились сумерки, дверь в очередной раз открылась, пропуская нового клиента. Под мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков в «Алую ведьму» вошел тот, кого Тони ждал весь вечер.

— И снова здравствуйте! Я был уверен, что наш кофе не оставит вас равнодушным! — Длительное ожидание всегда пагубно сказывалось на его выдержке: режим «я — звезда» активировался, и мозг за дальнейшие действия хозяина ответственности не нес. — Вам невероятно повезло! Сегодня вы наш юбилейный сотый клиент! — Не забыть выписать премию персоналу за серьезные лица. — В качестве приза я сделаю особый кофе специально для вас! — Надо было остановиться, выдохнуть и взять себя в руки.

— Добрый вечер. — Такого напора Стив определенно не ожидал. — Спасибо огромное, но можно мне, пожалуйста, просто капучино с корицей? — Заметив, что у собеседника, как и во время прошлой встречи, покраснели уши, Тони даже забыл расстроиться, что его щедрое и заманчивое предложение отклонили.

* * *

Сегодняшний день прошел не в пример лучше предыдущего: профессор назначил дату пересдачи и посоветовал литературу для подготовки, Стив получил список заданий и даже успел сделать пару набросков — карандаш сам просился в руки. Наброски получились на кофейно-романтическую тематику, но в этом ведь ничего плохого нет?

Тем временем на город опустились сумерки и начали зажигаться фонари. Стив подумал, что сейчас самое время отправиться за кофе, тем более что вчера он уже размышлял насчет камина и темноты — надо же проверить свои догадки.

Вчерашняя девушка не обманула: Тони действительно был на месте, только выражение лица у него было какое-то хищно-выжидательное. Стив вошел в кофейню, и в следующий момент на него обрушился водопад эмоций вместе с морем энтузиазма. Он даже слегка покраснел от неожиданности.

Так или иначе, готовности к экспериментам Стив в себе этим вечером не ощущал, о чем и сообщил новому знакомому, но чтобы не расстраивать его, решил уточнить:

— Сегодня просто такой вечер, хочется чего-то знакомого. Может… в другой раз? — После этой фразы Тони как-то приободрился и радостно закивал.

— Договорились! В следующий раз вы пробуете мой авторский кофе!

— Хорошо. — Стив улыбнулся в ответ на чужую улыбку. — А когда у вас следующая смена?

— Для… — Бариста запнулся, словно проглотив продолжение фразы. — Для справки: я тут каждый вечер до закрытия. — Проходящая мимо официантка отчего-то споткнулась, но поймала равновесие и исчезла где-то в районе входа в служебные помещения.

— Тогда я буду заходить как можно чаще. — Стив бросил взгляд на зал. — А столик, за которым я сидел вчера, сейчас свободен?

— Да, конечно, проходите — кофе я принесу! — Тони, насвистывая какую-то прилипчивую мелодию, направился к барной стойке.

В этот раз на кофейной пене с удобством расположился котенок.

* * *

Спустя две недели ежевечерних рабочих смен — на радость Ванде — Тони сидел утром в своей квартире и с помощью ручки и бумажки подводил итоги своей деятельности на ниве завоевания Стива.

В плюсах: во-первых, они перешли на «ты» — дважды подчеркнуть жирной линией, во-вторых, он знает фамилию своей неприступной мечты и то, что эта мечта снимает квартиру с друзьями. Причем друзей в кофейню не приводит, а на вопросы о причинах такого поведения очень мило краснеет. С одной стороны — это вдохновляет, а с другой… Мда… Вот плюсы и закончились.

В минусах: он до сих пор не знает телефона Стива, а Стив, судя по всему, не знает его телефона. Наверное, нужно было писать его не на кофе, а на салфетке... Хотя, кого он обманывает? На салфетке он тоже писал, но эта салфетка по ошибке попала на другой столик, и он потом два дня не мог понять, что за дамочка ему названивает. На третий день Тони добавил дамочку в черный список и закошмарил персонал, выяснив в итоге, что произошло: оказалось — сам дурак, написал телефон на салфетке и зачем-то вернул ее в общую стопку, а официантка, когда собирала заказ, не посмотрела, что на салфетке что-то написано.

Тони подавил желание побиться головой о стену. Как еще можно ненавязчиво продемонстрировать человеку свою заинтересованность? Его фантазия начинала сбоить. Они со Стивом встречались фактически каждый день: Тони уже дошел до рисования сердечек на кофе — падать ниже уже некуда. Хотя…

Может, просто пригласить его куда-нибудь? На выставку, например? Есть же в городе сейчас какие-нибудь интересные выставки?

Тони постарался выгнать из головы жуткие мысли о мрачном призраке френд-зоны и пошел гуглить. В конце концов, интернет — одно из величайших изобретений человечества.

Погрузившись в глубины мировой сети, Старк уже не увидел, как смятую и выброшенную мимо корзины бумажку с двумя списками подняла с пола и расправила тонкая девичья рука с ярко-алым маникюром.

— Даже так? — Сказать, что Ванда была удивлена — ничего не сказать. — Надо бы присмотреться поближе к этому Стиву…

Девушка кивнула самой себе и вышла из квартиры кузена, прихватив с собой вещественное доказательство.

* * *

Стив рисовал. Он рисовал, рисовал и рисовал, прерываясь на сон, пробежку, еду и походы в кофейню. После посещения кофейни он рисовал с еще большим энтузиазмом. Иногда Баки казалось, что если бы они с Клинтом не следили за режимом дня Роджерса, тот бы исключил из него какую-нибудь незначительную, с его точки зрения, мелочь: например, сон.

Баки уже не помнил, когда его друга так накрывало вдохновением в последний раз. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, особенно если учесть, что рисовал Стив замечательно и буквально светился от счастья последние две недели.

С другой стороны, три четверти рисунков объединяло одно действующее лицо: небритый парень с художественным беспорядком на голове. И вот это уже было подозрительно. А уж учитывая, что сам Роджерс вряд ли осознавал свое увлечение…

Вроде бы они море усилий приложили, чтобы Стив осознал наконец собственную привлекательность, но что совой об пень, что пнем об сову. В младшей школе, когда он был мелким болезненным ребенком, Роджерс вбил себе в голову, что не может быть никому интересен в принципе, и если насчет дружбы его мнение им изменить удалось — памятник в полный рост всем троим, из платины, — то возможность романтического интереса к его персоне Стивом исключалась категорически. Даже то, что в старших классах он резко пошел в рост и серьезно занялся спортом, ситуацию не изменило: в душе он так и остался нескладным тощим подростком с комплексами.

Ну что же, друзья они или нет? Раз Роджерс не может разобраться в свой жизни сам, значит, они ему помогут.

— Достал? — Клинт появился словно из ниоткуда и вручил ему кружку с чаем.

— Спрашиваешь! — Баки гордо продемонстрировал портрет, незаметно стянутый из комнаты Стива.

— А я выяснила, где находится та таинственная кофейня, в которую бегает наше достояние. — Наташа, как всегда, была внезапна. — Идем?

— Чего тянуть? Тем более что наш мужественный блондин сейчас взрыва под дверью не заметит. — Клинт подмигнул Баки и первым двинулся к выходу.

* * *

Тони печально смотрел в окно. Сочельник. Все вокруг радуются, он даже персонал сегодня решил отпустить пораньше в честь праздника. А потом он пойдет и напьется, потому что встречать Рождество в одиночестве — последнее дело, может, хоть черти ему компанию составят… или белочка… Хотя лучше до этого, конечно, не доводить — Ванда его потом убьет.

Он честно пытался. Еще две с лишним недели Тони ходил со Стивом на выставки, приглашал его в парк и угощал орешками и даже сахарной ватой. Если в начале у него были какие-то надежды, то теперь он четко осознал, что преследовавший его призрак френд-зоны превратился в безнадежную реальность.

Подумав, Тони решил не отменять бронь в одном милом семейном ресторанчике — чуда он уже не ждал, но надежда оказалась вполне себе живучей сущностью. Тем более, что Стив обещал сегодня зайти.

Время шло, и шло, и шло… Вот уже последняя официантка убежала, поздравив его с наступающим. Тони проверил все помещения на предмет забытых вещей, привел свое рабочее место в состояние, близкое к операционной и, наконец, смирился с очевидным — Стив сегодня не придет. Одевшись, Тони двинулся к выходу. Когда он уже стоял на пороге, у него внезапно зазвонил мобильный.

— Слушаю! — Ванда была слегка не вовремя. — Нет, еще не ушел. — Голос кузины был откровенно расстроенным. — Что ты забыла? — Он точно пожалеет об этом. — Сейчас посмотрю. Где точно ты его оставила? — Тони, вздохнув, вернулся в комнату отдыха персонала, где среди диванных подушек откопал фирменный пакет дорогого парфюмерного магазина. Появился повод сходить в гости. Может, это и не плохо?

Во второй раз оказавшись на пороге, Тони оглянулся, убеждаясь, что возвращаться точно не придется, и… Кто-то внезапно сбил его с ног.

Когда Тони пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что он лежит на полу, на нем лежит Стив и они… целуются?!

* * *

Стиву невольно вспоминался тот день, когда чуть больше месяца назад он познакомился с Тони. Тогда все тоже было против него. Вроде бы Сочельник, праздничный день, но нет… Оказывается, есть особо принципиальные преподаватели, которые проводят консультации тогда, когда они стоят в расписании, и отказываются их перенести, невзирая на все аргументы. Стиву именно так и «повезло».

Он бы не пришел, если бы именно этот профессор не курировал его курсовую работу. За пропуск консультации он снижал оценку на два балла сразу, чтобы неповадно было.

После того, как Стив вырвался, наконец, из института, он уже обрадовался, что все будет хорошо, и даже успел запрыгнуть в последнюю дверь нужного автобуса, но сначала автобус попал в пробку, а потом… потом он вообще сломался. Стив уже понимал, что не успевает в «Алую ведьму», но решил все равно до нее добраться хотя бы пешком — а вдруг?

Вряд ли, конечно, Тони будет его там ждать столько времени, но хотя бы попытаться Стив был должен. На днях он честно признался себе, что Тони ему нравится совсем не как друг, жаль, не хватило духу в этом признаться.

Приближаясь к нужному переулку, Стив невольно перешел на бег, быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее.

Повернув к кофейне, он внезапно споткнулся на ровном месте и, не удержав равновесия, упал, сбивая с ног появившегося в дверном проеме Тони.

Стив совсем не так представлял себе свой первый поцелуй, но запомнит он его, определенно, навсегда.

— Тони… я… прости… — Стив замер, как кролик перед удавом, и почувствовал, как краска заливает щеки и шею. — Тони?

— Я тебя люблю, давай встречать Рождество вместе? — Кажется, кто-то слишком сильно ударился головой.

Словно прочитав у него на лице все сомнения, Тони запустил руку Стиву в волосы, притянул его к себе и еще раз поцеловал. Всерьез — так, что в голове воцарилась звенящая пустота.

— Я тебя тоже, я согласен! — Отдышался Стив с трудом.

Рождество действительно оказалось волшебным праздником, а может, они просто заслужили свой шанс на счастье, кто знает?

* * *

— А теперь еще раз. Как ты это все просчитала? — Ванда с интересом уставилась на Наташу. Общая идея принадлежала кузине Старка, а вот детальный план разрабатывала подруга Роджерса.

— Опыт, наблюдательность и правильно подобранные помощники. — Та улыбнулась и помахала рукой кому-то у входа. — Ты тоже так сможешь со временем, если будешь тренироваться. Держись меня — и не такому научишься.

— Привет, красавицы! — Баки солнечно улыбнулся. — Все получилось как нельзя лучше. И у нас есть компромат.

— Когда только успели? — Наташа приятно удивилась.

— Покажи! — У Ванды от любопытства загорелись глаза. Барнс был готов поклясться, что в прямом смысле этого слова. Но это все освещение, да…

— Не на моем телефоне. — Он поднял руки, показывая собственную беспомощность перед лицом превосходящих сил противника. — Сейчас Клинт придет и…

— Соскучились? — Бартон был легок на помине и традиционно чуть не опрокинул на Баки облепиховый чай, который ему и принес.

— Нам обещали компромат! — Наташа сделала вид, что ничего странного не происходит.

— Один момент! — Никогда еще телефон Клинта не удостаивался столь пристального внимания со стороны окружающих. — Вот, любуйтесь! — Как оказалось, Бартону удалось поймать момент падения, случайный поцелуй и ошарашенные лица Тони и Стива сразу после него.

— Они такие милые! — Ванда была в восторге. В конце концов, ее кузен заслужил немного счастья и Рождественской магии. Даже если этой магии пришлось немного помочь.

— И главное, всего один своевременный звонок и одна вовремя натянутая веревка, — задумчиво покачал головой Барнс, заматывая горло Клинта своим шарфом — от окна сквозило, а Бартона могло продуть и от легкого ветерка.

— Главное, чтобы они об этом узнали не раньше свадьбы. Золотой свадьбы, а лучше — бриллиантовой. — Наташа нервно огляделась. — А то мало ли что… — В отличие от Баки, она была уверена, что внутренний зверь Стива отнюдь не хомячок. Выяснять на практике не хотелось, тем более что упорство Роджерса в нанесении добра и причинении справедливости, да с изобретательностью Старка… по спине девушки пробежали мурашки.

— Да ладно вам, все обойдется! — Ванда любила предсказывать хорошее. — Замечательно ведь получилось! — Она была по-настоящему рада, что когда-то решила внимательнее присмотреться к Стиву, по которому сох ее кузен, и столкнулась с этой троицей, решившей проследить за Тони, вдохновившем их друга. Новые знакомые вполне могли стать в будущем хорошими друзьями, а Старк, наконец, нашел то, что искал в этой жизни.

— Будем надеяться, — поставил точку в обсуждении Клинт. — У кого какие планы на Рождественские каникулы? Мы с Баки собираемся съездить в заповедник: там зимой обещают сказочные пейзажи и не менее сказочную охоту…

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **Riru**.


End file.
